


Can Frost feel?

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: But fun, M/M, it's stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Wilson thinks cold spirits like him can't feel love. But is that true?





	Can Frost feel?

Wilson sat down besides Willow, she was in front of a fire and wasn't affected by the heat of it. Wilson put a hand on his frozen hair and some stayed on his hand transformed into snow. He sighed loud.  
Willow ate a burned chamallow and wasn't melting from the inside. He sighed again.  
-"What?!" Willow said  
-"What?"  
-"You're sighing loud, you want attention."   
-"No, I just sighed! I'm not allowed to sight?!"  
Silence, he sighed again.  
-"Are you okay?!"  
-"Why are you aggressive?"  
-"Because you're annoying, will you tell me what is brothering you so much?"  
He sighed, she glared at him with a frown.  
-"Fine! I'm just bothered because of my heart!"  
-"You're heart? What about it?"  
-"It's acting weird, you know we have frozen heart?"  
-"Yas."  
-"And so it's going slow on beating"  
-"Yas."  
-"And so we aren't feeling intense emotion."  
-"Yas. What's the problem?"  
-"I'm feeling intense and confusing emotions" He said like he was about to die "Around... Maxwell.."  
-"Like what?"  
-"Well first he always make me mad, this man can't take care of himself and never let me help him! Then I'm starting to think about it often and that makes me want to know what he is doing.. and then like nothing he touched my hand and smiled at me and my heart... it beats... fast"  
-"Dude."  
-"It's probably because I was around warm spirit too often instead of cold spirit like us-"  
-"Dude."  
-"He probably transformed into one!"  
-"Dude you like Maxwell?!" silence "Like you daydreaming about him, wants to be with him and always taking care of him... dude you have a crush?!"  
-"Don't be ridiculous I'm a cold frost spirit!"  
-"Dude."  
-"You know what, I'm gonna ask him!" he stood up "I wonder what face he will have when he'll saw that I know"  
Wilson ran toward the warm spirit base and fronted Maxwell, after explaining his theory Maxwell laughed and took his hand to explain him something.  
After a bit he came back at his own base and sat again besides Willow.  
-"So, does he feel the same?" she grinned at him.  
-"Shut up!" he blushed.


End file.
